Memento mori
by IisakaRuuVenesia
Summary: AU/Sakura menemukan sebuah diary merah... diary milik seorang gadis yang misterius... diary yang akan mengungkap segalanya tentang teman sekelasnya yang misterius/Yuri inside/slight of straight/ooc/oc...


**Remember The Dead**

~Memento Mori~

Mystery, Friendship and Romance

Alternative Universe, OOC, OC

Yuri and slight of straight

Rated: T, for now...

.

.

Enjoyed

.

.

.

_The first girl dies with her head emptied out, _

_Perhaps, she had remembered the truth_

_The second girl dies with her legs hacked off_

_Perhaps, she had some near the truth_

_The third girl dies with her ears cut off_

_Perhaps, she had heard the truth_

_The fourth girl dies with her eyes gouges out_

_Perhaps, she had seen the truth_

_The fifth girl dies with her tongue pulled out_

_Perhaps, she had spoken the truth_

_The sixth girl dies with her hand chopped out_

_Perhaps, she had written the truth_

.

.

Pernah mendengar kisah itu, Tema…

Enam gadis mati bunuh diri di sekolah kita… kau tahu karena apa?

Karena mereka… kecewa…

Tapi Tema… apa kamu ingin bunuh diri juga?

Kita berdua bisa mati bersama…

Bukankah itu menarik?

_And the seventh girl is going to die_

_Perhaps…_

.

.

_Chapter 1_

"TELAT!"

Sakura langsung berlari kencang ketika turun dari bus. Rekor terlambat sebanyak empat puluh sembilan kali sepanjang tiga tahun ajaran di depan mata jika ia terlambat kali ini. Ia melirik jam tangannya sejenak, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, lima belas menit sebelum Kurenai-sensei masuk. Untuk mempersempit waktu, Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk melewati jalan pintas agar bisa masuk kedalam sekolah dengan cepat.

Aku tidak boleh terlambat di hari kedua tahun ajaran ketiga… tidak boleh, gumamnya dalam hati.

Jalan pintas yang dimaksud Sakura adalah sebuah lubang kecil yang berada di semak-semak lapangan Konoha School—Sekolah untuk anak perempuan. Jalan pintas itu sudah ada sejak lama, dan menjadi tempat favorit bagi para siswi yang suka datang terlambat, termasuk Sakura.

Tak kurang dari lima menit, Sakura dengan mudahnya melewati semak-semak itu. Senyum kemenangan tersungging dari bibirnya yang agak pucat. Ia kemudian membersihkan kedua telapak tangannya yang kotor terkena debu lalu menggendong ranselnya dengan santai sambil melihat kiri kanan. Dengan cepat ia merapikan rambut pink sebahu-nya yang acak-acakkan setelah melihat seseorang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Good morning, Hatake-sensei." Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk hormat

Pria yang dipanggilnya sensei itu tersenyum, "Haruno, ada sesuatu di rambutmu."

Sakura sontak memegang rambutnya, sebuah daun ternyata menempel di sisi kiri rambutnya, "ahh… terima kasih sensei."

Yang diucapkan terima kasih ternyata sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dasar guru super cuek, gumamnya.

Sakura menghampiri wastafel outdoor yang terletak tidak jauh dari lapangan sekolah. Ia menjatuhkan ranselnya ke lantai, lalu mencuci tangannya dan membasuh wajahnya. Tak lupa ia meneguk sedikit air dari wastafel untuk menghilangkan rasa haus.

Setelah selesai, Sakura menutup keran wastafel lalu mendekat ke lantai untuk mengambil ranselnya. Pada saat itu ia melihat sebuah buku berwarna merah menyala yang tergeletak rapi di samping ranselnya. Sebuah diary.

Ini punya siapa? Tanyanya dalam hati. Rasa penasaran melandanya dirinya, ia kemudian membuka diary tersebut untuk melihat isinya. Siapa tahu di dalam ada nama pemiliknya.

Sebuah kalimat awal yang ditulis dengan menggunakan spidol berwarna merah menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia kemudian membaca kalimat tersebut,

_Is the first kiss smell like apples on your lips?_

_I've smell the blood that touched on my tounge, the fresh water and the highest mountain_

_Till the day they dry out…_

Sakura tertawa sendiri, pemilik diary ini pasti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta, gumamnya menebak. Sakura lalu meletakkan diary itu kembali di lantai kemudian ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun secara tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya lalu kembali mengambil diary itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hadap sini," perintah Ten-ten yang tengah membawa sebuah mini handycam di tangan kanannya kepada seluruh siswi kelas 3-3. Seluruh kelas langsung ribut sambil memasang pose semanis mungkin di depan handycam.

"Coba lihat. Ada yang tertidur," Ten-ten mengarahkan handycam-nya pada seorang perempuan yang tengah tertidur pulas. "Hei… hei… sekolah itu bukan tempat buat tidur," katanya sambil mendorong tubuh perempuan yang tertidur itu.

"Ng…hmmpp… pergi kau bodoh." Kata perempuan itu seraya melempar buku kearah Ten-ten namun dengan sigap, Ten-ten bisa menghindari lemparan teman sekelasnya itu.

Ten-ten terkekeh, "Tidak kena.. bwee," katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah temannya itu.

Pandangan Ten-ten teralih pada seorang perempuan yang tengah menulis sesuatu. Ia berjalan ke arah perempuan itu sambil mengarahkan handycam-nya, "Lagi menulis apa sih," Ten-ten merampas kertas tersebut lalu membacanya sekilas, "Whoa, love letter." Seru Ten-ten kagum.

"Kembalikan Ten-chan." Kata perempuan memprotes. Terjadi saling rebut kertas antar keduanya. Ten-ten yang sudah puas lantas melepaskan kertas tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri siswi lainnya.

"Mitte, mitte. Ada yang lagi menyalin PR. Kalau sudah selesai, aku pinjam yah." Katanya sambil mengarahkan handycam pada siswi berambut agak merah itu, namun siswi itu tetap menulis dan tidak mengubrisnya.

Ten-ten lalu mengarahkan handycam-nya kearah pemanas yang berada di bagian belakang ruangan kelas 3-3. "Pemanas ruangan ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik lagi. Cih, sekolah ini peduli pada murid-muridnya atau tidak sih," Ten-ten menggerutu sendiri.

"Morning, Ten-ten."

Pandangan Ten-ten teralih pada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari pintu. "Sakura!" seru Ten-ten sumringah.

"Whoa… handycam," kata Sakura sambil memegang lensa handycam tersebut.

"jangan pegang yang itu bodoh," Ten-ten menepis tangan Sakura dari lensa handycam, Sakura tertawa sambil meminta maaf.

"Berikan pose terbaikmu, Sakura." Seru Ten-ten sambil mengarahkan handycam itu pada Sakura. Sakura menganggu lalu memasang wajah selucu mungkin, "Kawaii… Kirei-desu."

"Kawaii apanya, dasar jitat lebar." Ten-ten pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ten-san. Ke sini," teriakan seorang siswi membuat Ten-ten terperanjat. Dengan penuh semangat, ia langsung mendatangi siswi yang memanggilnya itu, "Ini dia, putri asrama kita, Karin-sama." Seru Ten-ten.

Karin hanya tersipu malu. Ten-ten mengarahkan handycam-nya kearah Karin, "Give your big hello to us."

Karin berdiri lalu memberikan senyum selebar mungkin, "Ohayou. Namaku Karin, dari kelas 3-3." Dia memasang pose seseksi mungkin sambil melepas dua kancing seragamnya. Dibelakangnya ada tiga orang gadis yang tengah memasang pose seronok. Yang satu tengah memamerkan belahan payudaranya, sedangkan yang lain membuka kakinya lebar-lebar sehingga CD mereka terlihat.

Ten-ten tertawa, "Whoa, sugoi… siapakah yang nomor satu di kelas ini?"

"Gyaaa… aku.. aku.." seluruh siswi berteriak nyaring ketika Ten-ten mengarahkan handycam-nya ke hadapan mereka. "Bukan, bukan, bukan." Seru Ten-ten.

Ten-ten kemudian mengarahkan handycam kearah wajahnya, "Yang benar itu aku, Ten-ten. Kelas 3-3, gadis paling pintar dan keren di antara semua siswi di Konoha High ini." seru Ten-ten sambil memasang pose se-imut mungkin. Teriakan riuh terdengar dari mulut seluruh siswi di kelas untuk mengejek Ten-ten, namun ia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan omongan mereka.

"Ten-ten."

Ten-ten berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak kepadanya.

"Tayuya."

Perempuan yang dipanggil Tayuya itu berteriak marah sambil berjalan kearah Ten-ten. "Kembalikan handycam itu bodoh. Benda itu untuk project dokumentasi kita."

"Tidak akan kuserahkan," Ten-ten berlari pelan sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka saling kejar satu dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Untuk menghilangakan kejenuan di kelas dan sambil menunggu Kurenai-sensei masuk, Sakura membaca diary yang didapatnya di wastafel tadi. Ia membalik-balik halamannya satu persatu. Yang ada hanyalah foto-foto, kata-kata cinta, serta stempel warna-warni yang menghiasi diary tersebut. Sampai ketika Sakura membalik halaman selanjutnya, ia merasa halaman tersebut lebih tebal dari halaman-halaman yang lain. Ia menyadari bahwa halaman itu adalah dua halaman yang disatukan. Dengan hati-hati ia mengupasnya.

Dua orang perempuan tengah bergandeng mesra menatap dirinya dari halaman tersebut. Sakura membelakkan mata, ia tak mampu menahan kekagetannya.

Ini…?

.

.

_Continue to chapter 2_

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto & all of Whispering Corridor series

**AN**

Balik dengan fic terbaru, dan tentu saja dengan genre yuri. Entah kenapa saya jadi suka bikin fic yuri,, yeah, mungkin karena keseringan nonton film k-horror (korea horror) yang sebagian besar ada yuri disetiap scene. kenapa bisa begitu? Sebagian besar bukan merupakan kesengajaan, tapi emang pertemanan sesama perempuan di Korea terlihat seperti hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan biasa, sehingga kebanyakan orang *selain org korea* kalau melihat pertemanan mereka pasti merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan, yaitu 'relationship between both of them'. Sebenarnya, saya ngga begitu suka korea, tapi kalau k-horror, saya termasuk addict. Baru-baru ini saya menonton Whispering Corridors 2 *untuk kesekian kalinya*, hubungan yuri di film itu begitu menohok saya, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ternyata yuri itu indah, seperti yaoi *berasa kek curcol*. Ingin share k-horror dengan saya? Silakan hubungi saya lewat pm. Dengan senang hati akan saya ladeni.

Anw, buat pembaca yang saya cintai, di fic ini, POVnya berubah-ubah karena ada beberapa chara yang memberikan sudut pandangnya masing-masing. Tapi tetap Sakura yang jadi tokoh central d fic ini.

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
